When the Nefilum come out to play
by The I am Will
Summary: When an Nefilum army comes to conquer earth. The Tamers have their hands full. With Takato out of thise existeince, can the tamers possibly win. Rukato later on.
1. The Capture, for better or worse

When the Nefilum come to play.  
Chapter 1. Kidnapping  
  
My name is Takato Matsuda. I'm not exactly a normal kid. That is unless you consider becoming a Digimon, and saving the world normal. I am a Digimon Tamer. I am considered a hero to the whole of Japan. I have become the mascot for the tamers. Soon there will be a Manga about an alterative world me. The fight against D-Reaper has given me fame that can rival even Ryo's.  
  
Lets me brief you on what happened. It started. I guess when I drew my red, pyro-projectile dinosaur partner Guilmon, and received my D-Ark. The next day I met my friends Rika Nonako, her fox-like partner Renamon, along with Henry Wong and his quick-mouthed partner Terriermon. We randomly fought for a while, until the Devas arrived. All six of us teamed up with a cream puff named Culumon. Things began to heat up so more tamers joined my friend Jeri Katou teamed up with Leomon to help us out.  
  
The Deva monkey; Makuramon kidnapped Culumon so we all traveled to the Digital World to rescue the little Digimon. My two friends Kazu and Kenta joined us; in a hope of acquiring their own Digimon partners. Yamaki the leader of Hypnos gave us a communication device to keep tabs with our families. We met up with the legendry tamer Ryo and his feral, let's not forget dangerous partner Cyberdramon. Kazu final met his partner Guardromon.  
  
Suzie Henry's little sister entered the Digital World and made a friendship with the rabbit Deva Antylamon. With her new partner Suzie was one of the team. Zhuqiaomon; the Sovereign and the leader of the Devas must of grown tired of losing Devas so he sent Beelzemon to kill us. Beelzemon quickly disposed of Leomon. Guilmon and me avenged Leomon's death by Biomerging into the holy knight Dukemon. After beating Beelzemon we finally came face to face with Zuquiamon himself. Azulongmon arrived and sorted out that there was no intention of taking over our world. To the contrary they needed Culumon to save their world. This began the battle with D-Reaper the greatest threat to humanity. Kenta finally joined forces with his tiny but mighty partner MarineAngemon.  
  
Beelzemon was now fighting for good and with the help of his tamers Ai and Mako, Beelzemon went Blast mode. After a grueling battle with D-reaper and its agents Henry and Terriermon released the full power of the juggernaut to win the battle. Good news? It meant our partners had to go back to their world. In public, our adventures had ended. In reality the adventures of the tamers were only beginning.  
  
It had been an entire year since then. It was after school. Guilmon and I had decided to visit his former home. I was only starting to get used to life with my Digimon again. Guilmon's home was our hangout. We had spent a lot of time together in that location.  
  
We had kept busy in different ways. Besides taking on a berserk train, controlled by an insane parasite, Rika and I hung out more. Guilmon had become Renamon's sparring partner. Guilmon's strength, speed, and accuracy was at least double what it had been when we fought D-reaper. Guilmon thought it was all just a game.  
  
Henry was forced into spending more time with Suzie due to her tendency to use Lopmon and Terriermon as dress up dolls. Ai and Makato had moved to West Shinjinku after the Locomon incident. They had become good friends with Suzie and Jeri's little brother Masuhiko. Kazu and Kenta had stopped hanging around me and spent their time with their idol Ryo. How they got to his house everyday and back is beyond me. When he wasn't promoting his legendary tamer statues he was playing the card game none stop with Kazu and Kenta. I barely saw them anymore. Anyway Jeri and me hadn't really been as close as before. In a way I wish things would go back to normal after D- reaper. I was wishing Jeri would start to talk to me again. Guilmon and I were walking in the park when we nearly passed Jeri.  
  
"Ruff! Thinking hard Takato?" Speaking of whom I had nearly passed her without noticing her. My heart started beating twice as fast. I began to become hyperactive and alert. Jeri she was totally beautiful, not to mention incredibly strong. She had lost a partner. She had been cloned, controlled and tormented by D-Reaper; Jeri managed to conquer her depression and had gotten back to normal. Well almost normal she seemed to hide something, almost no one noticed. Rika had became Jeri's close friend and mentor in Digimon card game. Only Rika and I had noticed her way of distancing herself. I stared at her for two second. I felt like it was too long to stare at her pretty brown eyes, her perfect face ending at silk like red hair. I went to greet her. Guess who's voice cracked. Take your time think. Of course it was mine.  
  
"Hi Jeri!" I practically squeaked. She smiled politely. I was embarrassed, she didn't laugh just to prevent me from feeling bad. This was the first time we had acted like this in a long time.  
  
"Takatomon, why did you go all squeaky? Now your face is all red and sweaty like mine." Guilmon asked innocently. We both laughed. I wished that moment would last forever. Unfortunately it didn't Jeri had became sad again.  
  
"Thinking of Leomon again?" I asked softly. I didn't want to bring up painful memories for Jeri.  
  
"I guess.." she said sadly. "I had a dream this morning, I was talking to him. He told me about." I waited for her to open up to me. "Nothing just forget it Takato. Bye!" She nervously ran away. It was strange she didn't even notice Guilmon now. I wish I could help with whatever kind of problem she had. I had to accept that she was lion hearted. A little bit of Rika had rubbed off on because now she chose to deal with her problems on her lonesome. However, she seemed nowadays to avoid me. I shrugged it off as Jeri doing some sole searching. It took a minute to reach Guilmon's house. It was really a shrine in the park. This is where my story begins.  
  
I stood outside the shed talking with Guilmon. "Guilmon do you think we will ever go back to the digital world?" I asked sadly. Guilmon and I wanted to return to the digital world and relive our first quest as a group. Unfortunately the digital world was now and truly cut off from Earth. Right then I spotted a diginome. The best way of describing them is as a magical wish-granting creature; it looked funny like a clown and a frog. The diginome flew around Guilmon twice then it went into Guilmon's house. Guilmon and I followed. The creature opened a portal into the digital world. It entered and disappeared. It took me 3 seconds to analyze what just happened. A portal was open to the digital world.  
  
"Scratch that, I think we're going to go digital after all." A smile crossed my face. "I got to get the others. I bet Rika is going to flip it." As if on cue I heard her voice.  
  
"Hey goggle head, is that what I think it is?" I turned towards the Digimon Queen. She had managed to sneak up on me. Rika was the only person to call me goggle head. She was a psycho red head with lavender eyes. Renamon floated next to her. The fox was as tall as Guilmon, with purple gloves and yellow fur. Renamon's gloves had the Yin Yang symbol on them. They were over the moon, She and Renamon were warriors and the digital world was their kind of place. I was going to answer her but she screamed urgently at me.  
  
"Takato behind you!" she started to run towards me. I had no time to find out what was going on because now my legs were seized by something that felt like tentacles. Guilmon was total consumed by the tentacles. I had a horrid thought that Dragomon was after me. I was dragged into the portal. I was hopeful that in a few seconds Rika was going to rescue me, Renamon was teleported she would be able to save us in an instant. That was when I crossed into the digital world, the portal closed. Guilmon and I were alone and falling. It all went black after that. 


	2. Into the Astral, a chat with Leomon

This is the second part of my first Fan Fiction. For notes Takato, Jeri and the other Tamers will be out of these battles so Kazu, Kenta and Ryo will be essential characters for the fights a head. The future chapters will have more occult references so beware. That's all I'm saying, for now enjoy  
  
Chapter 2. In the Astral  
  
I found myself in the most unusual place. It was pure white there was no ornaments in sight. I felt strange "Hello?" I called out. My voice seemed to eco.  
  
"Hello Jeri," I turned to whoever was behind me. I looked up at the face of my deceased partner Leomon. He looked just like the day I met him. He was bear chested with a few scars. His wild mane blew, but there was no wind. He was a strong confident looking lion.  
  
"Leomon, are we? Am I in.?" I could not finish. Leomon knew what I was trying to say. "This is not heaven, no. It's one of the higher realms of the astral. It is hard to explain but I will try. My mind is transferred to the memory of your D-Ark. I'm using it to talk to you in your dreams." I felt my lip begin to quiver, I had gotten used to the fact Leomon was gone but to have him trapped in my D-Ark was just terrible. I didn't even want to ask where exactly the astral was.  
  
"Jeri please, I have something important to tell you. It is part of my destiny to return from the astral and live, the life I had, instead of reincarnating. The honor of being your partner is still mine." He seemed proud. Leomon knew I would have my own Digimon again. The truth was I had one fear.  
  
"Leomon, I don't deserve to be your tamer. If I did you would still be with me". I began to cry. Leomon caressed my face. "Jeri I am always with you, and you do deserve a partner. Just go on the trip to the digital world to prove me right." I embraced my partner. We shared a close moment together.  
  
"Jeri there is also something else I want to tell you. I am not from the digital world you know of." Leomon's last sentence took me by surprise how could a Digimon not be from the digital world?  
  
As my dream continued so did Leomon "I am from an ancient and different digital world. I was born there. I spent my time alone until I met a strange human he taught me a lot about fighting and his influence helped influence me to become a Leomon. When I evolved to my rookie form Elecmon, I took a trip in a strange like spaceship".  
  
In a flash I saw it with my own eyes it was a huge pyramid only it was the size of a large island it was upside down, and a crystal like purple colour.  
  
"When I reached the digital world you know of. I lived with an order of Elecmon who ran an orphan village". I was shocked. I had never known this about Leomon but he continued. I would have found it amusing seeing as in the Cartoon Elecmon had a job like that.  
  
"This is where you will come into the story Jeri. I had built a hidden tunnel, in my old hut. It led to a place where I developed a machine. This machine stored half my data. It needs half of your data to complete the my form." I couldn't help smile, in a way that is how I felt about Leomon.  
  
The last sentence Leomon said had made up my mind. "Go Jeri! Make me proud." I finally spoke to Leomon "I will Leomon! Just remember something. I love you Leomon!" my dream ended and my day was about to start. It is strange that I felt the same way I around Leomon that I used to around Takato.  
  
It was a long day I began to search everywhere for a way into the digital world. It was two o'clock before I tried the park. I wished I didn't because Takato was there. He was deep in thought I decided to talk to him. Guilmon was bored out of his wits. It had been a long time and I felt bad about avoiding him for three weeks.  
  
I reach for my puppet "Ruff, Thinking hard Takato?" I asked he turned around. He didn't realize he was blushing. "Hi, Jeri!" his voiced cracked. Poor Takato! I knew he had feelings for me. I also knew he would not approve of what I was about to do. Guilmon asked a question and we laughed.  
  
I quickly returned to my depressed self. "Thinking of Leomon again?" Takato asked quietly trying to not to upset me. I started to tell him. "I had a dream this morning, I was talking to him. He told me about." I stopped I didn't want Takato to know what was about to happen. "Nothing just forget it Takato. Bye!" I ran off. I felt bad about treating Takato like that. He cared about me; the problem was I wasn't sure if I cared about him like that. I quickly left the park I was surprised he didn't follow. It was a good thing though I soon picked up a digital field. It was in my school in the garden shed.  
  
I felt strange. I instinctively hid at the side of the shed. At least a thousand Digimon had marched out of the shed in single file. It looked impossible because of the size of the shed. There were two main Digimon one was a short android like Digimon. My blood boiled at the sight of him. I disliked him from first sight. Very few times I feel like that when I see someone. My D-Ark soon displayed its Status.  
  
"Datamon, android type Digimon. Ultimate level. His Digital bomb attack can stop his opponents. While his Data Crusher can crash any computer system." The second Digimon was a large green muscular Digimon. "Boltmon, mega level. His Tomahawk attack is not to be underestimated."  
  
Datamon seemed to be reading something it had an uncanny resemblance to our D-arks. "Lets see. Ten tamers. Nine Digimon interesting, Leomon is one of them. Kill the Lion, and his tamer first! Then get the others". Datamon hated Leomon as much as I hated Datamon. Even so I wondered why he hated Leomon. Boltmon laughed.  
  
"I will find the other tamers they should be in the park. I want all Meramon and SkullMeramon to follow." Boltmon took off. With at least 100 Fiery Digimon behind him.  
  
Datamon soon started ordering his followers. "Wait in the woods don't come until I call you!" soon Datamon was left he smiled.  
  
"Now Leomon I will prove to you who is superior." He left. I stood there summing up my options. I was no use to anyone without a partner. I ran straight into the garden shed. I entered the portal. I was going to the digital world to get my partner back. 


	3. Assembly

Okay this is chapter three. Where in the post battle chapter so get ready sit back keep your fingers on your mouse and keyboard and enjoy the story as it goes by. Thank you.  
  
Seriously I'm not planning to give away anything besides someone is going to die later on. Or so it seems.  
Chapter 3. Assembly  
  
Goggle head and Dino-Boy had been kidnapped, and I had allowed it to happen how could I be so weak. It was my fault, that Takato and Guilmon two were in danger, how could I let this happen. One thing I knew was I had to keep calm.  
  
"Rika, this is not your fault you have to get the others." Renamon advised. She was wise and I often listened to her. I reached for my cell phone. I hastily punched in some numbers.  
  
"Come on pick up Einstein." I threatened the phone. "Hello who's there?" said a half-asleep voice. "Listen, Henry round up Ryo, and the Goggle heads. Takato has been kidnapped."  
  
He wasn't half-asleep anymore. "What!! Rika what happened to Takato?" I was getting frustrated "Listen something dragged Takato through a digital field. Get Kazu, Kenta and for gods sakes even Ryo!" I replied. I agitatedly hung up.  
  
"Rika you forgot to tell him to find out interrogate Hypnos." Renamon said calmly. My partner always knew how to stay calm and in control, but I knew she was as upset as I was.  
  
"Renamon what can Hypnos do they are powerless without Juggernaut?" I was most likely under estimating Hypnos. I also was worried about Henry calling up Jeri. She had been through enough with Leomon; I did not desire to let her have to know about her boyfriend going missing.  
  
Thinking that I had felt a surge of envy. Don't get me wrong its not like I liked Takato. "Poor Jeri, at least she had a guy that would do anything for her. He would sacrifice anything to see her happy." I wish I didn't say that out load.  
  
"You like him don't you?" Renamon asked in a teasing fashion. I couldn't help but grin. "I can't help it Renamon. Takato reminds me of myself before my parents.." I trailed of a bit. It hurt to bring up my father.  
  
"He is kind, innocent, forgiving and trusting. That's why I wont let anything happen to him!" I told Renamon. She nodded mysteriously, like she knew something I did not. That wasn't all when I met him I felt almost strange, like I had known him before. Sometimes it was like our minds were one and we could here each others thoughts. I forced it out of my head. It was not the time to think like that. Renamon and I decided not to speak until the other tamers arrived.  
  
It took at least half an hour before everyone except Ryo arrived. Henry entered first he was blue haired with grays eyes. Henry wore wristbands like Takato and I. Henry had white ones. He was also the same age as Takato and me. He also had a black shirt covered by an orange jacket. Terriermon sat on his head. Terriermon was a white Digimon with bits of green on him. Terriermon's big ears and tiny size made him look weak, but when he evolved he was one of the toughest Digimon in existence.  
  
Holding Henry's hand was his little sister Suzie. Suzie was 6 years old; she was small and cute with puppy brown eyes. Unlike Henry Suzie had Jeri's hair colour. Suzie's partner Lopmon looked just like Terriermon, only Lopmon was brown and pink with three horns protruding from the bunny's head. Unlike Terriermon's single horn.  
  
Ai and Makato walked in carrying Impmon. Impmon was a little demon. He wore red gloves and a bandanna. He was very unusual he acted tough and rude, but in really he was a big softy. He had turned bad for a while but he soon learnt his errors and changed. He and Lopmon had the youngest tamers out of all the Digimon.  
  
Kazu was one of Takato's oldest friends. He had the same style hair as Takato, but instead of goggles he wore a blue vice. He wore a black T-shirt that kept reminding me off Alice. A gothic we met while fighting D-reaper. Kazu's partner Guardromon had trouble fitting into the shrine. Guardromon was a big machine capable of blowing things up.  
  
Kenta followed. Kenta was a bit of a nerd; he had blue hair, dorky glasses and he looked like his mother dressed him. Kenta and his friend Kazu were always irritating me. Kenta's partner MarineAngemon was sticking his head out of Kenta's shirt pocket. MarineAngemon had to be the smallest mega in existence. He was a tiny pink bird.  
  
I half expected Jeri to show up. "Thanks for not bringing Jeri, Henry." I said gratefully. Henry turned around with a serious look on his face.  
  
"That's because no one knows where she is." We all began to worry.  
  
"Jeri's fine; I'm sure of it." Kazu said. I was sure he was trying to keep us calm. Suzie, Ai and Makato started to play instantaneously. It was time to get down to business.  
  
I explained in detail to the group what had happened. It didn't take as long as I thought. Finally we began to discuss the events. "So basically we have to bust into the digital and rescue chumly" Kazu summed up. Before anyone could reply we heard screaming, we ran outside to investigate, things got bad. We had just laid eyes on an army of Digimon.  
  
There were at least one hundred Digimon standing right in front of us. I instantly recognized a group of red fiery Digimon. They were Meramon we had once face Meramon; they could be very dangerous against Rookie and Champion Digimon.  
  
I recognized SkullMeramon from one of my cards. He was one of Angemon's evolutions in the very first Digimon starter series.  
  
Boltmon was the only Digimon that was one of a kind. He made up for this by being a mega. Carrying axes in his powerful hands he looked extremely intimidating. Boltmon saw us and grinned evilly. I gulped we had a tough fight on our hands, one we might not win. This was a rare moment when I was afraid. 


	4. One more ultimate Digimon

Thank you whoever(general meaning Black) has bothered to write a review so far and I hope I have not disappointed. These next three chapters are basically a fight where I can do a little subtraction. Well Read and enjoy. Please review. pleeaaase.  
  
Chapter 4. One more ultimate Digimon  
  
Boltmon had an army. All we had were six Digimon. Boltmon was smiling wickedly he knew we had no chance. Boltmon decided to take his time. We could not escape the onslaught. Rika, Henry and Ryo seemed to stare at a certain group of Digimon. Suddenly one of the Meramon ranks jump into the air and began to strike. All we could was wait until we knew whom he was attacking. He began to fall towards the ground suddenly he kicked Boltmon in the head. He then rebound to our side of the park.  
He smiled at us, and then he said. "Told you I would reach the human world one day." Everyone except Suzie and her partner gasped realizing whom this Meramon was. We had to cut the reunion short.  
  
"Well Meramon I hope your happy. We bring you back from the dead, and this is how you repay us? You're a fool do you know why. Even though you sided with the tamers you are going to die at their hands. There is no way for them to tell you from my Meramon!" Boltmon laughed insanely. He knew it was true.  
  
Meramon smirked. "I'm one step ahead of you. Meramon Digi evolved to." time seemed to slow as Meramon transformed. Surprisingly he only changed colour.  
  
I checked my D-Ark. "BlueMeramon, fire type Digimon, Ultimate level, His attacks are Ice Phantom, Cold Flame, and MP Magic. Wow talk about fire power!" I stated in awe. I know it was dumb making comments like "wow talk about fire power" but the situation was unpredictable. I needed humor for my own security.  
  
Boltmon was as surprised as all of us. He didn't really care he knew one more on our side wont make a difference. "Dispose of them they are not worthy of my time." Boltmon said cockily.  
  
That moment would last in my memory forever. The hordes of Fiery Digimon attacked Kazu and Guardromon lunged forward. Kazu quickly swiped two cards. One being a Crest of Friendship, the other being a c  
  
"So that's where my crest tag went?" I said to myself. Guardromon soon began to glow. His metal plates peeled away to beer his inner body. It was a data version of his original form. The Meramon got closer; the SkullMeramon wanted the stronger tamers like Rika and Henry. Guardromon was now a more human like Digimon, Andromon. He was vaguely humanoid; he was covered in amour that made him nearly unbreakable. He started to fight the Meramon with ease.  
  
MarineAngemon was fighting along side Andromon. We were trying our hardest to protect Suzie but it didn't take long for us to lose sight of her.  
  
We lost sight of her until we heard "Lopmon digi evolved to Antylamon. A giant rabbit stood over a group of Meramon. Antylamon would make this fight just a little harder for our enemies. Rows and rows of Meramon fired at us we were nearly helpless. We had fifty Digimon on our backs.  
  
Impmon had changed into his mega form Beelzemon. I was slightly relieved Beelzemon had taken on dozens of ultimate level Digimon alone. With two tamers Beelzemon could rival THE Zuquiamon.  
  
The SkullMeramon had tried to split the other tamers form their partners. In an attempt to prevent them from bio merging. Rika and Renamon were now the beautiful Sakuyamon and were now kicking around the ultimate level Digimon like rage dolls.  
  
Henry and Terriermon could not biomerged because the SkullMeramon were fast enough to divide them. Terriermon soon evolved into Gargomon with a few upgrade cards from Henry, their ranks were shot apart.  
  
Our battle was going just as good until all the Meramon evolved to SkullMeramon. MarineAngemon kept firing his Kuna Waves. The love heart shaped bubbles had restrained heaps of Digimon, but they kept on coming.  
  
BlueMeramon's attacks were holding their own. Soon MarineAngemon and BlueMeramon were back to back. Andromon fired one more Lightning Blade then fell to the floor. Antylamon's size gave the former Deva the advantage.  
  
Two SkullMeramon had grabbed Sakuyamon's arms and legs and were letting other Digimon punch her up. I heard Renamon's and Rika duel voice scream out in pain.  
  
Eight SkullMeramon and Boltmon were impounding Beelzemon. Gargomon was protecting Henry, Kazu and me. Suzie was safe on top of Antylamon's head. I was cowering like no tomorrow. We were in Guilmon's House. Kazu had a burn on his right shoulder.  
  
"Where doomed!" I screamed. I looked at the top of the shrine at an upside down android. I recognized the Digimon as Datamon. I had seen him from the TV show.  
  
He looked livid. "Where is that overgrown cat Leomon!?" He roared. He moved in to attack us. I could not believe this after all our dangerous battles we were going to die.  
  
He then turned his attention to Antylamon. He was very interested. He held out a device that looked similar to our D-Arks. It scanned Antylamon similar to our digivices. "Ah, a Deva this might be fun." He quickly pounced onto the Deva things got worse after that. 


	5. Datamon versus Antylamon

I will not be using a he she term for Lopmon + Antylamon until I work out what they should be hell that one thing I don't have planned. Besides Suzie wont play much of a roll in this story.  
  
Chapter 5. Datamon verse Antylamon.  
  
My shoulder was screaming out in pain. I watch Datamon pounce at the rabbit faster than my eye could track. God, Antylamon swung at the robot. Datamon was to fast. With in three seconds he had hit Antylamon. Datamon was surprisingly fast. He was rapidly hitting Antylamon.  
  
Everyone had stopped to watch his fight. I realized that Datamon had an advantage. His speed and size made him impossible to hit. He was also was fast enough to retreat and re attack before Antylamon recovered.  
  
Suzie fell off Antylamon's head. Datamon caught her. Antylamon stood dead. Datamon had the Deva right where he wanted the beast. Unable to fight back, or having to risk hitting the young tamer. Datamon laughed cruelly as he pulled the girls hair. "Suzie!" Henry looked horrified at the events unfolding. Antylamon was on the verge of attacking. The rabbit held back hoping Datamon would leave Suzie alone. Datamon was now holding Suzie by the throat.  
  
It was unbearable Sakuyamon was struggling in the grip of her captors; they punched her in the stomach to sedate her. Andromon was waking up, but he was pinned by three SkullMeramon.  
  
Datamon pounced into mid air. He was setting a trap and Antylamon had no choice but to fall into it.  
  
"Stop it. Leave her alone!" Antylamon screamed. Datamon was now 50 meters in the air. Datamon threw Suzie as hard as he could. Antylamon drove for the tamer.  
  
This was one of those times where I wasn't in the mode for talking like an idiot. All eyes were on Antylamon. We watched the Deva attempt to catch it's tamer.  
  
Suzie landed into her partner's hands. We all let a breath out. A breath we didn't know we were holding.  
  
Suddenly I remembered about our foe. "Where is Datamon?" I asked nervously. We soon found out the answer pretty quickly.  
  
Antylamon jerked suddenly. Henry was the first to know why. I caught sight of what was grabbing Antylamon's throat.  
  
It was Datamon. He was producing an artificial laugh. His voice sent shivers down my spine. It was so mechanical so evil and soulless. His laugh was nothing compared to what he was doing.  
  
Antylamon started to glow. The Deva let out a cry of pain. All we could do was watch helplessly. Suzie was crying. She had many bruises from her time with Datamon.  
  
"Wopmon! Pwease hang on! Pwease be awwright. Iww never do the Pwitty Pance tweatment again I pwomise." She tried to get her partner to fight back. Antylamon could not fight back. Datamon immobilized Antylamon. I never heard of Datamon using an attack like this. I didn't even know what he was doing until Antylamon began to shrink. Antylamon continued to shrink until the giant rabbit was replaced with Lopmon. I gasped.  
  
Datamon then laughed. "You like my little trick don't you? Don't be ashamed. It isn't everyday you get to meet a data thief. Once I'm finished with this rodent all that will be left is a Easter egg." He began his to cackle soullessly.  
  
Suzie began to shout out her hate towards the machine. Lopmon hadn't stopped screaming since the start of the ordeal. Now Lopmon had become a jelly like creature. The only evidence that it was Lopmon was the brown colour. Kokomon was now smaller than Datamon. The only other time I had seen Kokomon was when we had defeated the D-Reaper.  
  
I knew this was Kokomon's second last stage before the Digimon was just an egg. Suzie was still crying. This was worse than Leomon's death at least his was quick and we avenged him. We didn't have a hope in hell to get back at Datamon and his army.  
  
Kokomon had now reverted to the baby stage. Conomon was now hanging form Datamon's arm. Conomon stopped screaming and turned into an egg. It was a brown colored egg this was a sign Lopmon was still alive. Only after a few seconds the egg went charcoal black. Lopmon was dead and never coming back. The last surviving Deva was now gone.  
  
Datamon was laughing Boltmon was personally congratulating Datamon on his victory. The SkullMeramon were hollering like demons. Suzie was crying. How dare they put a little kid like that through hell. They had no right.  
  
I felt rage surge through my body it was nothing compared to Henry though Gargomon had to hold him back. I thought Datamon was the foulest being in existence. Just to prove me right he then turned on the crying mess that was Suzie.  
  
She looked up. It was terrible to see someone who was always happy look that way. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying. She had a look of pure repulsion on her face. Her eyes displayed that she was imagining hundreds of ways to torture Datamon.  
  
Datamon knew this but he didn't care on the contrary he reveled at her hatred. He began to slap her around. I felt sick.  
  
"So you want revenge well come on tough guy!" Datamon taunted. He punched her in the face. Blood from a cut under her eye fused with tears. It was now up to Kenta and I to hold Henry back. Gargomon charged forward attempting to rescue Suzie. Datamon gave Gargomon one back-hander and he was down.  
  
"So you want me to leave the little brat alone? Sure why not?" Datamon said maliciously. My stomach churned. I knew something bad was about to happen.  
  
"I will leave her alone after this!" Digital Bomb!" An area about 3 meters in diameter became a black warp. It was directly behind Suzie. Datamon smiled. He picked up Lopmon's egg and slammed it into Suzie hard enough to break her ribs. She stumbled into the portal grasping her partner's egg.  
  
We all yelled at the same time. "NOOO!!!" Suzie turned into a black outline then she was gone. Datamon and his troops started laughing like idiots again. I let Henry go this was going to end now! No one kills a tamer in cold blood and gets away with it! And we were now going to kill every single enemy Digimon that stood against us. All one hundred and two Digimon were going to die a death ten times worse than what Suzie got. 


	6. I am going to kill you

This will be the last chapter for at least two weeks. I will be away from my computer for about two weeks, but hey I will be back. Any this is the closing of the fight so enjoy. Chapter 6. I am going to kill you.  
  
I felt my blood boil; it was like I had lava being pumped through my body. I felt I couldn't restrain my body movement. I wanted to shove a steel pole right through Datamon's head. This was insane; I had been sleeping in one minute. The next minute Rika calls and tells me my best friend is missing. Then I'm in the middle of a F###ing battle where I'm getting slaughtered. If that's not bad enough some C*** of a Digimon kills my little sister. I still get angry thinking about it.  
  
Kazu and Kenta let me go. They were as upset as I was. Kazu and Kenta looked me directly in the eye and growled. "Lets tear him apart!" We were all possessed.  
  
Sakuyamon had broken free of her captors. She was ripping SkullMeramon apart. Rika and I weren't that close but killing a defenseless little kid was against her standards.  
  
Suzie was my sister. My friends had no right to take any of these Digimon's life. That was Gargomon's and my right. "I wish I could help Gargomon evolve. That would teach that piece of junk Datamon!"  
  
I looked down at my pocket. I reach inside and pulled out a dark blue card. It was similar to the blue cards we used to evolve or champion level Digimon to the ultimate level. The only difference was instead of a symbol for Agumon it had one of Megidramon. It was the same Digimon Guilmon turned into when Beelzemon enraged Takato. If I weren't mad and insane I would have seen it as a bad omen.  
  
I didn't care. All I thought about was how Gargomon would become Rapidmon and blow up that data scum. I didn't care that Culumon was not here to help him matrix evolve. I slashed the card. The gift from god through my D-Ark.  
  
I felt the power build around Gargomon. He would become unstoppable able to rip apart a city in five seconds. "Gargomon digi-evolved to.BlackRapidmon!" he was just like Rapidmon just a black version.  
  
My D-ark displayed his status. "BlackRapidmon, Ultimate level Digimon. His attacks are Rapid Fire, and Golden Triangle. The evil counter part of Rapidmon." I smirked.  
  
BlackRapidmon had an angry green aura around him. It was reflect of his black Armour. I grinned evilly. If he were as fast and as strong as Rapidmon he would tear apart the enemy with ease.  
  
BlackRapidmon tore right through the SkullMeramon. It was like shooting paper. Their bodies broke down into data. Kazu and Kenta had not stopped starring at me since I evolved Gargomon.  
  
Kazu spoke up. "Henry get a grip this is just a repeat of what happened when Leomon died. You can't do this!" I did not have the patience for Kazu's blathering.  
  
"So, who cares? He killed my sister does it matter if he dies at the hands of Rapidmon or this darker version.! No! Out of my way!" Kazu didn't budge. In a way, I'm glad he didn't.  
  
I felt Kazu drive his fist into my stomach. "Henry listen to yourself. Do you think Suzie would want you to do this? Huh? Do you think she would want you to become like Datamon? No think what you've doing."  
  
Kazu had cleared my head up. I was acting ruthless and was going to kill Datamon for the pleasure of it. Revenge or not. I had dropped all my morals just for Terriermon to reach his ultimate level. I forgot to care if he absorbed their Data. Lets face it he had, and I enjoyed it.  
  
I had nearly become a monster. I finally focused on the battlefield. BlackRapidmon had destroyed at least 30 SkullMeramon. I was horrified. I had let my Digimon kill and cannibalize on other Digimon. I had to correct myself. Once I had refused Terriermon the right to evolve worried about what he might do. Now I commanded him to evolve do what I didn't want him to do. What had I become?  
  
I was determined to redeem myself at all costs. I had created a monster now I had to destroy two. Datamon was afraid.  
  
BlackRapidmon was back to his senses. He had a different aura around him. I noticed Culumon had just flown onto the battlefield. He was using his powers as catalysts to slide evolve BlackRapidmon to Rapidmon. I was relaxing. I still wanted to avenge Suzie but now I was thinking straight.  
  
Culumon's forehead began to glow. It combined with the light around my best friend. In a blinding flash BlackRapidmon was replaced with Rapidmon. I know it doesn't sound to manly but I cried.  
  
"Momentai Henry. Momentai!" I felt better. I wasn't happy but now I could stare back at him and smile. Without saying a word we agreed to defeat Datamon for Suzie.  
  
Rapidmon had BlueMeramon and Andromon join him. They stood in position. Ready. Ready to take on the slightly depleted hordes of SkullMeramon. Sakuyamon, Beelzemon and MarineAngemon stood behind them. We had formed small ranks. I was determined to make sure it was enough firepower.  
  
Datamon wasn't impressed. In fact he was bored. "Boltmon I assume you to take care of these fools. I expect you to report back from the here in half an hour. Have fun! Bye!" He ran off.  
  
It took three minutes before we continued the battle. When we did it, was a lot better than our first attempt. Beelzemon had run out of energy he killed the last SkullMeramon then reverted to Impmon.  
  
Ai and Mako had quickly reached Impmon and were carrying them back to the shrine. It was kind of adorable seeing Impmon was being cradled like a sick baby.  
  
I realized something. I flashed back to Antylamon's fight with Datamon. I had seen that Datamon tiny size made it hard for his much bigger opponent to accurately hit him. He was also fast enough to use his size for offence.  
  
I glanced at MarineAngemon. I compared him to Boltmon. They were roughly on the same scale. I was convinced that we could use that technique to defeat Boltmon.  
  
I passed my Hyper Speed card to Kenta. "Kenta use this and get MarineAngemon to attack Boltmon. Losing their mega should cause some disorder." I stated to Kenta. I was convinced I was thinking good tactics.  
  
"Dig modify, Hyper Speed activate!" Kenta cried out. MarineAngemon was only a few meters away so he didn't need to be briefed on his mission. He attacked Boltmon with enough speed to break the sound barrier. We saw the mark his sonic boom made. He destroyed ten SkullMeramon.  
  
Boltmon didn't have a chance. He jerked inwards as his stomach was shot with a pink cannon ball. MarineAngemon kept on impounding the Green Warrior in the gut. Sakuyamon had tore apart at least forty of the SkullMeramon. Andromon, BlueMeramon and Rapidmon had culled the remaining thirty SkullMeramon to fifteen.  
  
In twenty minutes an army of 100 SkullMeramon had become barely more than a dozen Digimon. We smiled wickedly although our Digimon were exhausted we new we would win. Sakuyamon devolved back to Rika and Renamon. We no longer needed her power. BlueMeramon blinded the surviving SkullMeramon with one of his attacks.  
  
As the SkullMeramon were struggling to see. Kazu and I quickly slash a recharge card. With Andromon and Rapidmon at full force. It didn't take long before there were no more enemies Digimon.  
  
BlueMeramon collapsed in a heap. Andromon devolved for the first time to his rookie form Hagurumon. Hagurumon looked like a giant gear with two tap handles on each side of him.  
  
Rapidmon devolved into Terriermon. "Momentai Henry! That was to close." I was too tired to joke with Terriermon. The only one still fighting was MarineAngemon. The battle was near the end.  
  
MarineAngemon had bruised Boltmon a lot. Boltmon's axes were shattered and he was moving at a sluggish pace. MarineAngemon finished Boltmon of with his attack. Kuana Waves. It was a refreshing site to see.  
  
We all fell down for a while emotionally we were tired. Suzie, Lopmon, Takato and Guilmon, we all feared the worst. We had lost four of our comrades and nearly were slaughtered as well. Not to mention I nearly destroyed myself in the process. It was a big day and right then, while I was lying there crying. I realized all I wanted to do was sleep. 


	7. The Endigomon Attack

Chapter 7. The Endigomon attack  
  
I woke up. My body felt like lead. I noticed Lopmon's egg next to me. I looked around there was nothing but stone and sand for miles. I instantly realized I was in the digital world. I started to wonder how I got here. It hit me all of a sudden. It was Datamon's fault.  
  
"Bwig Mweany!" I screamed. There was no one there to here me. I got to me feat my body felt like every joint I had was asleep. More than asleep every muscle in my body was tight every move I made, every step I took was murder. I could barely carry Lopmon's egg.  
  
I felt totally helpless. It wasn't like getting lost in a shopping center. In a shopping center my mommy would eventually find me. It was impossible for my mommy or anyone for that matter to find me out in the desert. Not to mention I was hungry and all the big mean Digimon that would want to eat me.  
  
I stopped walking I began to hug my Lopmon's egg. I was terrified I wanted to find cover as soon as I could. I didn't want to be outside when night fell. I cuddled the egg for comfort.  
  
I had been awake for ten minutes. Then night fell. It was sudden and you couldn't really see the sun set. I felt a wave of coldness rush over me. It was cold not to mention I hate the dark. I open my mouth and began to scream. If I were older I would have known all I was doing was getting attention. If I were older, back then I was only six what could you expect.  
  
In about four seconds I attracted a very scary Digimon. It was Endigomon. He looked a lot meaner than he did in Hurricane Touchdown. He towered over me. He stared at me summing me up. I wanted to run. Thinking back I doubt I would of gotten far. He wasn't at all interested in me until he saw my D- Ark. He began to speak he didn't have much of a vocabulary.  
  
"Tamer, Datamon want! Me keep for myself. Myself!" I might have been only six but I wasn't stupid. Endigomon wanted me to be his tamer. It had happened to the other tamers like Henry. I didn't want a dumb evil monster to replace Lopmon. I let out another scream and began to run as fast as I could.  
  
Endigomon laughed at me he easily ran ahead of me. He was mocking me. I had forgot that my body was nearly destroyed. He had jumped in front of me and began to taunt.  
  
"Tamer stay, no run, you pet. You Pet, Pet! Me you Master, Master!" I felt sick he thought I was just a tool to get stronger with. He was nothing but a big bully. I wish Antylamon were here to protect me. He would have put this bully in his place.  
  
I screamed Endigomon had begun to pick me up. I felt weak being held like a dolly. I had seen a movie King Kong. The giant monkey had carried a pretty lady up a building. Endigomon might not have been a monkey; he might have been a bunny, but King Kong was the first idea to pop up in my head.  
  
"Blazing Ice!" someone screamed. It was Lopmon's attack. I was surprised Lopmon was in the egg. It must have been a different Lopmon. Not that I was complaining Endigomon dropped me. He turned and ran. He was surprised; it was obvious that the Lopmon could not win. If he had stayed a little longer he would have realized that his opponent was only a rookie. He was out of sight I huddled my partners egg. I was still scared.  
  
The Lopmon that attacked Endigomon came up to me. I got a good look at the Digimon. This Lopmon wore a pink ribbon on it's left ear, it gave me the indication this Lopmon was a girl. She had a mature grow-up look on her face.  
  
I began to shiver as a gust flew past. Sand got into my eyes. They began to swell up. The Lopmon's face began to soften she seemed to feel sorry for me.  
  
"Climb aboard I wont hurt you I promise." The little rabbit had a soft but stern voice. She picked me up with her ears. Although they couldn't cover all of me, but they kept me warm. This Lopmon was very gentle, almost protective.  
  
"Don't worry little one you've had a big day. You should be safe once where in the burrow. You were very brave resisting that monster." I was amazed how strong this Lopmon's ears were they were carrying me like I was weightless.  
  
I felt semi-comfortable being carried around like that. I began to fall asleep. I hoped that even if I were going into a burrow there would be a big warm and comfortable bed. It would have been just wonderful. I imagined Lopmon's burrow to be filled with a dozen Lopmon and Terriermon razing children. When we reached her burrow it was different.  
  
Her burrow was normal enough on the outside. It looked like just a plain hole in the ground. When we went inside I was totally surprised. Thousands upon thousands of destroyed and deformed statues. All of rabbit type Digimon. I noticed one statue that was untouched it was one of an Antylamon. Obviously it was the main hall. The walls were falling a part. Doors leading to other rooms were torn apart. There were only two other Digimon a Conomon and a Kokomon. They were Lopmon's less evolved stages.  
  
They were trembling when they saw me. The Lopmon carrying me had a very stern voice. "Why aren't you two in bed it's past your bed time?" she asked the two little Digimon.  
  
"We were worried sis. You weren't back we thought Endigomon had got you. Hey that's a human right? Please tell me you're a tamed Digimon now." The little Kokomon chirped. Judging from its voice I assumed it was female.  
  
"No this human already is a tamer. I brought her in because the digi egg she's holding is one of our kind." The Lopmon with the pink bow stated. She seemed to be baby-sitting her little sisters. I didn't have time to find out.  
  
She carried me off to a room. It was a very boring room it had one bedside table and a big four-poster bed. Lopmon dropped me in the bed. It had been a long day. Only now was I able to think what had happened.  
  
I had been playing with Ai and Makato one minute the next Henry takes us to the park. We find out Takato is missing. Then a bunch of big scary Digimon attacks us. That bully Datamon really hurts my Lopmon. Now I'm a long way from home all scared with a group of other Lopmon. After crying about my situation I fell asleep from exhaustion. 


	8. Get a Life

Chapter 8. Get a life!  
  
It felt uneasy Kazu and Kenta didn't show up at all that day. I found why when Rika called telling me to get my parents and head straight for West Shinjinku. She informed me that Takato had disappeared and Digimon were involved. I did what I was told only to find out when I arrived that Suzie was dead. I realized that we should not have taken the car. We might of reached West Shinjinku quicker if I flew as Justimon. Anyway we got to the meeting.  
  
Rika had explained in detail the fight. I was surprised that an army of ultimate level Digimon, with one mega could beat a group of tamers. Not only that but how it was possible for a mega like Boltmon to be second in command to Datamon. I also had trouble-believing Antylamon would lose to Datamon. What I found most interesting was how they described Datamon's ability to steal Data without actually destroying the structure of a Digimon.  
  
We had a large group of humans and Digimon. There were seven tamers in all. If we had Jeri, Takato and Suzie we would have had a set of ten. The group of Digimon included Monodromon, Renamon, Terriermon, Impmon, MarineAngemon and what I thought was Kazu's partner at rookie level, Hagurumon and an unknown Digimon called BlueMeramon. Our parents and guardians were in the meeting it was impossible to exclude them seeing as us being tamers put them in danger.  
  
We had seven Digimon plus seven tamers. We had at least 10 family members excluding Jeri's. For some reason they weren't around. I wondered why. Yamaki and the Monster Makers were in the room as well. Yamaki started the meeting. " Reports from Hypnos suggests that today we have had the largest group of Digimon biomerged ever. We believe that one thousand, two hundred and two Digimon have biomerged today. This number is roughly six times more than the Parasimon invasion." He stated terrible figures.  
  
I shuddered. I hated the Parasimon. They were capable of controlling humans and Digimon a like. In the last battle I nearly became one of their slaves. I noticed Rika was quivering she had been controlled by the Parasimon. If it weren't for Takato she would still be that Parasimon's host. I kind of felt nervous.  
  
"Amazing" I stated curiously. I got many weird looks. "The D-reaper and the Parasimon had high numbers but they never managed any tamer casualties. Yet Datamon seems so much weaker with slightly higher numbers in his ranks and he has managed to kill Takato and Suzie." I was trying to sound like a military man comparing enemies.  
  
I must of come across wrong. Rika was annoyed. "I doubt Takato is dead or in the custody of Datamon. I was only a few meters away from Goggle head and Dino boy when they were dragged through the portal. If it was Datamon or anyone who wanted the tamers dead they would have attacked me and Renamon." I believe she was getting at something that might prove useful.  
  
"So you think that Datamon might have a sloppy hit man?" I questioned her. It might be possible that Datamon's army was less organized than I thought.  
  
"No, I'm saying there is a third party involved. One that has a purpose for Takato." She said it like it was obvious. Or maybe she was being optimistic for Takato's parents. Either way she was being stupid.  
  
"Rika let me break something to you. Datamon has a skill that the Parasimon and D-Reaper didn't. He can organize his army. He plans on killings us one at a time to cause terror through out the world. He wants to show the world that there is no hope. If you stay in denial that he has killed our weaker counter parts. Than he can use that against you. Get over it. Grow up and help us fight!" Each word that came out of my mouth got louder and louder by the end I was shouting. Rika knew better of all people I thought she would understand ruthless tactics.  
  
The room was silent for a minute. I looked around at everyone's face. Takato's parents looked like they were going to kill me. Henry and his family looked very similar. My father gave me a look of disapproval. Kazu and Kenta were shocked but looked like they would accept my word. Ai and Makato were crying Suzie was there best friend. Rika got up she grabbed me by the shirt She pinned me against the wall.  
  
"Listen Ryo, stop acting like the perfect general. One thing Takato and Suzie are not the weakest members. Suzie and Antylamon are easily stronger than those cowards." She pointed at Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta and MarineAngemon. I could tell she was mad. She was criticizing not just me but everyone else. She wasn't the only one who was agitated. Takato's parents were glaring at me. I swear there eyes were glowing. Henry seemed to be waiting his turn.  
  
"Ryo let me break something to you Takato at mega level could kill you without breaking a sweat. He is the strongest tamer in the group." She slammed my head into the wall. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Come off it Rika. You know just as well as I do how bad a card player Takato WAS!" I was being stupid. I had the nerve to patronize her. I was treating Rika like a child; which is how I felt she was acting.  
  
"No stupid not in card playing or strategizing but in courage, determination and strength!" Rika explained to me like I had a learning disorder. How dare she talk about traits that I was defiantly had the lions share in. Rika let me go. She didn't take her seat instead she paced the room. Henry then took his turn.  
  
He had grown to rival me in height. He got straight in my face in an attempt to intimidate me. He pushed me in the shoulders. I lost my balance falling to the floor. "You now what Ryo your right we might have to organize ourselves to fight Datamon. But lets get one thing straight. You keep your mouth shut okay. Don't talk about my sister's death like it's some war movie. Don't talk like they deserved to die!" He slammed his fist into my stomach.  
  
"You are an idiot Ryo. Do you know that? Huh?" Henry hit me in the shoulder. "Your not in charge in fact your dead last okay?' He let me go. I got to my feat. I gripped my right arm tightly. This was impossible I was the legendry tamer. If Monodromon was more evolved they wouldn't dream of touching me. Not only were they abusing me physically they were not respecting me as a leader.  
  
Jeri's family soon came into the living room. I had missed Rika's grandmother going to the door when I was getting pounded. Jeri's stepmother came in first carrying Masuhiko, Jeri's half brother. She looked worried Jeri's dad walked in looking annoyed.  
  
"It's official now. Jeri can not be found any where." Mr. Katou stated. I felt sick Rika then walked up to me. She had a sneer on her face.  
  
"Tell them almighty leader tell them all about our powerful enemy. Tell them what you think he's done to Suzie, Lopmon, Guilmon and Takato. Then tell them what might happen next." Rika spat she couldn't stand me and stormed out.  
  
I felt like I was going to faint. Rika had mocked the idea of me being a mighty leader. The fact was I wasn't feeling to almighty. In fact now I didn't want to accept Takato and Suzie were dead. I feared that I would have to apply it to Jeri as well. 


End file.
